


Rejected

by DarkMatterCartWheel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst?, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are mean, Iwaizumi is a bad person, Not Beta Read, Oikawa is a bad person, Soulmates, Unhealthy Relationships, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMatterCartWheel/pseuds/DarkMatterCartWheel
Summary: Rejected by his solemates.Left by his team.Can he find a better team and realationships? both platonic and romantic ones.Read to find out
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 29
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

At the age of eight everyone started to be able to write to their solmate/s.  
The words would appear on the other person's wrist. It was unusual to get more than one soulmate but some people got them.  
Including the ability to write to each other soulmates can in some instances feel how their soulmate/s is feeling.

Usually when someone had more than one soulmate, one of them would be rejected and forced to put up a wall.

A wall is a mental block that keeps you from being able to connect and write to your solmates it also completely blocks the feelings of the other soulmates.If the wall is weak or the person putting up the wall is yung the wall will not be able to block everything completely out so if you put up the wall there is a chance that you would see faint words on your wrists.

When Kageyama was eight he started to see words pop up on his wrists. He was very unsure when to start writing so he just waited and waited. After 3 months he realised that his soulmates already knew each other. Some of these sentences talked about homework that they both had, a teacher that they didn't like and about practise. They played volleyball, just like him. 

At the age of 11 he started training more and more, he played a lot of volleyball with his grandfather. He got better and better every day he practiced.

When he turned 13 he started at the kitagawa daiichi junior high, It was there he started playing on a real team. At that school he met the amazing setter Oikawa tooru and the powerful ace Iwaizumi hajime. 

He started hiding his solemarks at the age of ten after people started picking on him for having more than one. 

It was a normal day at volleyball practice. Kageyama, Kunimi and Kindaishi were warming up at the end of the court while Oikawa and Iwaysumi were practising their sets and smashes. Over the last three years of playing at kitagawa daiichi their plays had started becoming smoother and faster and now in their third year their plays had goten amazing. For fifteen year olds at least.

The same as everybody else Kageyama knew that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were soulmates. They didn't show their marks but often bragged about being childhood friends and realising they were solemates at the age of 7, and since that they were closer than two peas in a pod.

Kageyama had always admired Oikawa, he was an amazing setter and his biggest role model. 

Oikawa on the other hand despised the Kageyama. He thought he was clingy and weird. One thing that annoyed him so much was when kageyama asked him to teach him his serve. 

That serve was the only thing that he had left. Kageyama was too good at setting and he would definitely surpass him. So the last thing he wanted to do was teach the black haired setter serving.

But the bugging kept going and going, he was now asked about the serve daily.  
One day after a pretty shitty training kageyama came up to ask him about the serve. That day was the day Oikawa broke. He raised his hand and hit. He could hear his palm smacking against the younger boy's cheek. 

It was practise and and the only people left in the changing rooms were Kageyama, Oikawa and iwaizumi. As Kageyama started changing he saw that his solemates were writing and he went into the bathroom to read what he said.

He regretted that. On his wrist the words “Annoying, clingy, ugly and kageyama” were thrown around. At one point one of them called the other one iwa-chan. That was when he realized who his ‘Solemates’ were, Oikawa and iwaizumi.

That was the last time kageyama had asked to teach him anything, not a serve not how to set better. He completely stopped talking to him. And it pained him to see it, he didn't like him but something in his consciousness pulled at him to say sorry. He never did. 

After the serve incident, Kageyama stopped asking Oikawa and iwaizumi for help, instead he started asking the other third and second years. 

Then it happened. One day after school when Kageyama was walking home, It was starting to get warmer so he had on a t-shirt. to hide the writing on his wrists he had covered them with makeup. The only problem was that the makeup wasnt waterproof, something that he didn't realise before it was too late. 

The third years on the team had planned to have a water fight. They got ready and when the first and second years they started shooting water. 

Earlier that day oikawa and Iwaizui had written a lot of bad things about him through their soulmate bond. That was where they fucked up.

When the water hit him Kageyama's makeup started flowing off.nThat was the second thing that went wrong. The third thing that went wrong was that Oikawa and Iwaizumi realised what the words on his wrists said.

Why is his face so weird?

I hope we don't see him again

same

___________________________

They know, they know fuuuuuuuuuck. Kageyama sat on his bed under a blanket. They had seen his words. They had seen the words they had written on someone else's wrist

The next morning he had slept through his alarm. With only half an hour until school started he got dressed as quickly as he could and ran out the door, not even having time to eat breakfast. 

lucky for him he just made it on time for the first lesson. After school he went down to practise ready to just forget everything that happened yesterday, unlucky for him there were two people ready to talk to him.

When he walked through the doors the two people he wanted to see least. Oikawa and Imaizumi.

“Put up the wall you dumbass” Oikawa was angry, Iwaizumi looked more disappointed than anything. “What Tooru meant to say was that our relationship is perfect as it is and we don't think that adding another person will work, so what we’re asking you if you could put up the wall.”

“Kageyama Tobio, we reject you,” they said together.

While talking they had moved outside and Kageyama was on the brink of tears but he kept them in, he count let them out with his seniors right in front of him

“I’ll do it, I’m sorry if I caused you any trouble. I’ll leave now.” he said his face as emotionless as he could as he left them standing alone.

Putting up a wall is both physically and mentaly exhausting. It takes a lot of willpower and you have to be rejected to do it. Kageyama knew this but didn't realise how exhausting it was.

_________________________________

It was the end of Kageyama's second year. His solemates had left for Aoba johsai the year before. His health had gotten worse and worse over the last year. He had gotten angrier and more irritated than he ever had. Since the rejection he trained for more than ever, he got so good at setting that he became a bad setter. Even though he could set the ball almost perfectly from wherever he stood his teammates started struggling to spike them.

Kunimi and Kindaichi were getting more and more annoyed. Kageyama's sets were too fast, he was too angry. Always telling them to run faster and to stop slouching. They had stopped being with him at the end of second year. 

Kageyama now had no solemates, no friends and a lot of mental exhaustion. 

The start of the interhigh matches were getting closer. The volleyball team at kita daichi were getting ready for the matches, they had rented a bus for the first days of the games.

It was the day of the first matches they were supposed to have three of them that day. The first match was against a “team” named Yukigaoka. Kageyama wouldn't really count it as a team, the players were inexperienced and only one looked like he had an idea of what he was doing. 

In the middle of the game the setter missed what should have been an easy set, but instead of going to the spiker it went to the otherside of the court. At that moment the red haired player ran so fast it looked like he teleported to the ball and smashed it down on the other side of the court before Kageyama and his team could even move. The ball on their side and the other team had gotten another point.

Those points didn't last a lot. And Kitagawa daichi had won the game.

After that game they played and won two other games.

That night Kageyama didn’t sleep well. He had nightmare after nightmare. They all had the same people and same ending.In the last one Kageyama was in his first year again and Iwaizumi and Oikawa were looming over him, Oikawa had an angry face and Iwaizumi looked sad. “Why are you our solemate? You don’t deserve us, our lives are perfect without you right Iwa-chan?” “You're correct, he is useless and doesn't deserve us.

“Keep the wall up Tobio don't ever put it down. You are not our soulmate so don't try to fake that you are.”

It was 4am when Kageyama woke up. He had just had his 3thrd nightmare of the night. It was one of the worst nights he had had in a long time. Even though it was only 4 am he got dressed and got his volleyball. He went out to his garden and started practising his sets.

At 7am, Kageyama got ready for the matches. He ate breakfast and got his bag ready. When he got to the bus he sat down in the back, away from everybody else.

In the first match everything went perfect, Kageyamas sets were good enough for his teammates to spike, they were a bit to fast but they were still good. 

But the next match didn’t go as well. His sets got faster and he got more annoyed because of his teammates not spiking his sets. At one point his teammates silently decided that they’ve had enough of Kageyama.

Up in the strands Oikawa and Iwaizumi were watching the match. “He really is a tyrant, i hope he won't choose to go to Aoba johsai” “Yeah hope starts far away from our team, i don't want another setter to take my place or a tyrant to stay at the team” Oikawa answers iwaizumi while looking down on their old team. Just as he finished talking he saw something that would break any player's motivation. The Team had left him behind, Kageyama had set the ball up but no one was there to spike or smash it over the net. He skoffed “just as he deserved that fucking tyrant”  
Kageyama was broken. He had been left behind, First by his solemates, then by his friends and now by volleyball. It was the only thing he had left, but now even volleyball had left him behind.

They had lost that match. And Kageyama was so tired. When he got out of the gym the team was met by Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They had smiles on their faces and congratulated the whole team (except Kageyama.) “You guys did well,” Iwaizumi said to the team. Oikawa on the other hand had pulled Kageyama away from the rest of them and he was angry. “Why the hell did you play so fucking bad king?!” Oikawa whisper shouted. Kageyama felt a pull at his heart, the wall was getting heavier the closer he was to them. And It was getting harder to keep up.

“I’m sorry i have to leave Oikawa senpai” He said as he ran away from him for the second time. 

That night he got a text from an unknown number

(Unknown number)

(21:37) Yoho Tobio-chan

(21:37 )Hello oikawa-senpai 

(21:38) I just wanted to make sure that you don't go to  
Aoba Johsai. you're not welcome there.

(21:41) I know, I’m not going

(21:41) good.


	2. Authors note

Thank you for all the kudos and comments on my last chapter.

I have decided what school he will go to, but he will still have a close friendship to some characters from the other schools team.

I am not going to say what schools/volleyball teams they are. But the next chapters coming on Tuesday or Wednesday so it's only a day or two before you'll know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my story.
> 
> If you have any questions I will answer them as good as I can in the comments
> 
> Does anyone know how to not get the notes from the first chapter into the second one?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments from the last chapter.  
> i really enjoy writing this so I hope you will like this chapter
> 
> Disclaimer!
> 
> In this story Nekoma is not in tokyo but in the miyagi prefecture

Kageyama had a big dilemma. What school should he go to? He had gotten an acceptance letter for a few different schools. The First one was Aoba johsai but that one was completely out of the picture. The Second school was Fukurodani and the last one he got was for Nekoma. He had gotten the one from Nekoma as the last of the acceptance letter, he had applied for a few more schools but he didn't get in. The schools were Karasuno, Dateko and Shiritorizawa.

So now he only had two choices of schools. Nekoma and Fukurodani, both had good options with schooling and had a good volleyball team. They both had pros and cons. Fukorodani had a good volleyball team, but they aren't the type of school he really wants to go to. The school had a more open type of learning and didn't always have the best succession rates when it came to grades. Nekoma on the other side had a good succession rate both when it comes to grades and with sports.

The last part of third year passed fast. He had gotten good grades and his team had started to completely ignore him at practise, so he either sat out or was practising for himself.

After a while of consideration he had chosen to go to Nekoma. The School had a good volleyball team and had a good school system. 

_________________

Summerbreak was a boring time for kageyama, since he usually just stays at home but this summer was different. While he was on a walk in the park nearby he saw some people playing volleyball, he must have looked at them for longer then what was normal so one of them ran up to him. “Hey! Do you want to play with us? it looked like you wanted to join us so i thought i’d ask you, so what do ya say, wanna join?” “Yeah sure” he said to the guy and they started walking towards the other people playing. “Hey Usji I got someone new joining us” “oh that's good” after that they started playing again, Kageyama had his normal position as the setter..

He had been setting the most normal sets he could throughout the game, but in the middle of the first set the red haired guy which he now knows is called Tendou came up to him and asked if he could do quicks.

The quick was perfect.

It hit his hand just at the right time, It had the perfect speed and height. 

And that wasn't the last quick they did. AT the end of the three sets they had done over fifteen of them. They were sometimes blocked but more often than not they got points for them. 

It was after the fourth set Kageyama realised what time it was. So in the middle of the fifth one he went up the tendou and told him that he had to leave, But before he could leave Tendou took his phone and put his number into the phone. “There, now you have my number so that we can play together again.” They talked for a little bit but Kageymama was late so he had to leave pretty fast.

18:09 Hey Tendou its Kageyama.

18:10 HEY Kageyama, wanna join the group chat we have? 

(It’s a volleyball group chat)

18:10 Yeah sure

18:11 Nice.

After a few minutes Kageyama got an invitation to a group chat called VOLLEYBALL!!!!  
He clicked yes, and that was one of the best decisions he made. 

THat summer was a good summer. Kageyama got a few good friends including Tendou, Goshiki, Semi and Ushijima. 

__________________

It was the first day of high school and Kageyama only had 4 classes because it was the first day. After school he went to the gym and started warming up

After warming up he heard the gym door open. It was one of the third years on the team, he introduced himself as Kuro and they started talking. After a few minutes the rest of the team had gathered in the gym.

“Okay can everybody introduce themselves?” Kuroo shouted, “I can start.  
Hi my name’s Tetsuro Kuroo, I'm a middle blokker, your captain and I'm a third year.”

“Hey my name Nobuyuki Kai, I'm the vice captain, wing spiker and I'm a third year.”

Hi i’m Morisuke Yaku and i'm the libero and a third year”

I’m Taketora Yamamoto, I'm an outside hitter and a second year.”

“My name's Kenma and I'm a setter.”

“I’m shohei Fukanag i'm also a wing spiker”

“Sou inuoka and i'm a middle blokker and wing spiker”

“My name is Kageyma and i’m a setter”

After they had introduced themselves they started practising. First they did a while of serve receive, after that they were divided into two groups and they started playing.

It was the end of Kageyama's first day at Nekoma, he was walking back from afternoon practice. He was on his way to the convenience store near the school to buy some meat buns for his sister. She had asked him to buy some for dinner. While on his whay there he took up his phone to check the group chat.

(Semi) Hey guys, is anyone free saturday? If so, does anyone want to play volleyball? 

(Tendou) Yeah i’m free as a CHICKEN

(Sagae) same, so when do you wanna meet up?

(Kageyama) I’m also free

(Semi) I was thinking 12am at our gym, i think its open so we could go there

(Ushijima) The gym is open so that is a good idea

(Kageyama) I forgot to ask, what school do you go to?

(Tendou) Wait you don't know? damn. Since you don't know, I'll show you where, so just meet me outside of your school and I'll show you the way to it.

(Kageyama) You’re not going to tell me?

(Tendou) NOPE, that's something for me to know and you to find out. So see you tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of my story

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story.  
> I hope you like it and that you will enjoy the next chapters.  
> If you have any questions or any constructive critisism please leave them in the comment sections 
> 
> Before you leave i have a question about the direction of the story.
> 
> What school should Kageyama go to? Nekoma, Karasuno or shiritorisawa?


End file.
